prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleground 2014
Battleground 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It will take place on July 20, 2014 at the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. It will be the second event under the Battleground chronology, with the event having originated in 2013. Background Battleground will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Money in the Bank, John Cena won the ladder match for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship to become a record breaking 12-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The next night on Raw, Triple H announced Cena will defend the title at Battleground in a Fatal 4-Way match against Roman Reigns, Kane and Randy Orton. On the June 30 edition of ''RAW'', Michael Cole announced that Bad News Barrett suffered an injury on the [[June 27, 2014 Smackdown results|June 27 edition of SmackDown]] where he was rammed through the barricade by Jack Swagger. Due to this, he was stripped of the Intercontinental Championship. Cole also announced that there will be a Battleground Battle Royal for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship. On the same edition, Cesaro, The Great Khali, Kofi Kingston, and Damien Sandow were added to the battle royal. On the July 1 edition of ''Main Event'', Dolph Ziggler, Rob Van Dam, Ryback, Curtis Axel and Big E were added to the match. On the [[July 4, 2014 Smackdown results|July 4 edition of SmackDown]], Alberto Del Rio and Bo Dallas were added to the match. On the July 7 edition of RAW, Fandango and Sheamus were added to the match. Announced on WWE.com, Chris Jericho will fight against Bray Wyatt at Battleground. On the June 30 edition of ''RAW'', Jericho returned to the WWE, but he was attacked by the The Wyatt Family and later challenged Wyatt to a match at the event. Matches ; ; *John Cena © vs. Randy Orton vs. Kane vs. Roman Reigns in a Fatal 4-Way match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship *Cesaro vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Damien Sandow vs. The Great Khali vs. Big E vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Ryback vs. Curtis Axel vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Big E vs. Bo Dallas in a battle royal for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship *Bray Wyatt vs. Chris Jericho *The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) © vs. The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship *AJ Lee © vs. Paige for the WWE Diva's Championship *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) vs. Rusev Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * [ Battleground 2014 on DVD] External links * [ Battleground 2014 Official Website] * [ Battleground 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ Battleground 2014 Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ Battleground 2014 at Online World of Wrestling] Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:Battleground